lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic
Although it often remains untouched, the fabric of magic lies under everything that goes on in the Lands of Mythron. This article is a detailed guide to the magical spells which have been discovered in the Lands. Overview ◆RACIAL (Spells specific to certain races) ◆SUMMONING (Sealing a blood contract with specific creatures, therefore allowing you to summon them at a moment's notice to fight for you/protect you.) ◆ILLUSION (Trickery, Confusion) ◆ENCHANTMENTS(enchanting armour/weapons/objects) ◆MANIPULATION(Sound distorting, shadowcontrolling, Fire, Frost, Ground, Air.. etc.) Enchanting protocols - The art of Enchanting is only for the skilled. ⇋ (This part isn't exactly important, so you can skip over it if you wish. It just shows the process of enchanting items., which you may or may not need to know. These are merely to sound cool when showing your character or whoever, enchanting weapons in your MOC.) There are 11 words in enchanting. Each must be uttered in the specific order to enchant the item. (Note that Oshi, which means energy, must be the first word uttered, because it is what powers the enchantment.) The 11 words are as follows: ◆Oshi - Energy ◆Saru - Fire ◆Ros - Water ◆Soro - Earth ◆Nomu - Air ◆Sei - Light ◆Simu - Shadow ◆Donoshi - Death ◆Taru - sound ◆kari - Wind ◆Raka - Lightning When enchanting the objects, be aware of the words, and think of how they can be combined together to enchant whatever you want enchanted. (Example.. When enchanting your sword with lightning, to shock anything that it touches, the words would be, ◆Oshi (Energy) ◆Raka (Lightning) ◆Ros - Water ◆Soro - Earth ◆Sei - Light ◆Taru - sound. Because the lightning can be manipulated and can travel through Water and earth. And the lightning has light and sound. (Pretty much just think of the words, and use them for when (And IF) you want to show someone enchanting an item. List of Known Spells Below are the known spells in LOM, each labeled with the spell branch, and spell strength. Fire magic: ◆Flames The ability to shoot fire from your hand in a long stream, you can't let the flame get too big or intense if you haven't mastered it, or it will get out of control, and can ever burn you severely. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 3 ◆Firepalm After you have cast the flames spell, you can then slam your palm against the ground, causing fire to erupt and burn any nearby targets. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 3 ◆Infernal Fury The ability to cause a massive fire explosion of extreme heat around the caster, demolishing any enemies, and even changing the terrain itself, usually leaving a huge crater in the ground. Unfortunately, not many people can do this, because it takes a massive amount of magic to cast. A massive amount of which the average person does not possess, and usually leaves the caster completely exhausted. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 9 ◆Fireball A fairly common spell. It can be performed by charging up fire in ones hand, and throwing it at the opponent. Strength levels may vary, weaker people will have weaker fireballs, and stronger people will have stronger fireballs. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - Can vary from 2 to 4 ◆Phoenix Fire The ability to exhale a huge amount of fire in a single burst. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 5 ◆Sphere of Fire Summon a ball of fire at a specific location, which erupts when anyone gets close to it. Branch-Manipulation Spell Strength-4 ◆Ring of Fire Trap the target in a sweltering hot circle of fire, causing them to burn if they try to leave the boundary. Weaker people will have smaller rings, but stronger people can control bigger rings. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 3 to 5 ◆Infernal Flame Enchants a weapon or armor, to be enveloped with flames, you can use these blazes to target an enemy while you are fighting another enemy. Can also be used to melt swords and armour if the enchanter is good enough, and if the sword can take it. Now, on to the armor use. You can use it on bracers, and chest plates most commonly. This is because if you find an amazing enchanter you can melt swords while they are coming for you. Now, if you do a makeshift enchantment(without a professional enchanter), you can shoot small fireblasts from your bracer or chestplate. Branch - Enchantment Spell Strength - 5, or 8 for the professional version. Ice Magic: ◆Frozen Maelstrom Cause a gigantic storm of frost and lightning appear around the caster. It obliterates enemies, freezes buildings to the point where they can shatter, and forever changes the landscape it was cast at. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 9 ◆Frostbolt Shoot a bolt of pure ice at something. Strength level may vary, some stronger people will have stronger frostbolts, some weaker people will have weaker frostbolts. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength- Varies from 2 to 4 ◆Frost Striker Enchant your weapon to slow down enemies, even freeze their blood if struck in a lethal position(heart, throat, head) Branch- Enchantments Spell Strength- 2 ◆Ice Cone Form a cone of ice in front of you, causing enemies to slow down. Stronger people can widen the cone, taking up more ground. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength- 3 to 5 Earth Magic: ◆Rupturing Earth Shake the ground, causing massive damage to buildings, and throwing enemies off balance. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 8 ◆Ground Rupture Causes a big hole to form in the ground at a target location, causing buildings and people to fall in. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength- 8 ◆Stone Prison Trap an enemy in solid rock for a short time, causing them to be immobile. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 4 ◆Earth Shield Creating a strong, full covering shield from the hardest minerals in the ground, protecting the Caster for as long as he’s able to keep it up. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - 7 ◆Earth Prison Creating a strong prison around several enemies that slowly drains magic and energy from their bodies. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - 6 Water Magic: ◆Storm Spirit Use the element of storm to enchant your weapon, causing it to shock anyone it touches. Branch - Enchantment Spell Strength - 4 ◆Waterwalking A common spell, used by many who practice magic. It allows you to stand, and even walk or run on the water. Branch - Manipulation ◆Whirlpool Causes a whirlpool in the water that can even take down ships if the caster is strong enough, and has enough magic to control the water. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - from 2 to 6 ◆Water Dome Prison Creates a dome-like prison around the enemy, causing them to be trapped in water, while at the same time blocking off their air. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 5 Mind Magic: ◆Eternal Darkness The ability to surround yourself, and enemies, in darkness, thus rendering you invisible to them, allowing you to strike them when they can not see you. Branch-Manipulation Spell Strength-3 ◆Mind Slow Slow down the target's reaction time, giving you more time to strike. Branch-Manipulation Spell Strength- 2 ◆Mind Trickery Cause an enemy to start seeing things.(maybe someone they love, something they are scared of) Branch - Illusion Spell Strength - 3 Example ◆Serpent Seduction Cause a type of snake/serpent to be on your side for a limited amount of time Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - Unknown(depends on creature) ◆Traveler's Charisma Cause people to like you, love you, etc. Branch - Illusion/Manipulation Spell Strength- 4 ◆Living Nightmare Curse the target to freeze in fear, seeing their worst nightmare. Branch - Illusion Spell Strength - 3 ◆Alter Seeing Cause the target's vision to get blurry, and wobbly. Branch - Illusion Spell Strength - 3 ◆Sound Elimination Dampens a certain sound, making it very useful for stealth. Some masters of it can dampen the noise of an entire army, but that requires an incredibly large amount of concentration, skill, and strength. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength- 2 to 8 ◆Shadow Control The art of controlling shadows at will, causing the caster to envelope himself, or even strangle people, there are many unknown uses for this art. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - Unknown Blood Magic ◆Reanimation Cause a rift in the life death continuum, letting you call back dead humans for a short time, before they crumble to dust. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - 4 ◆Blood Pact Summon a creature/race you have signed a blood contract with. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - Unknown(depends on creature) ◆Dark Arrow Cause your arrows to be imbued with shadowy power Branch - Enchantment/Manipulation Spell Strength- 3 ◆Blood Transformation If you have signed a blood pact with a demon, you might be transformed into that demon. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - 7 ◆Shadowbolt Sends a bolt of shadowy energy flying into an enemy. Strength Level may vary: some stronger people will have stronger shadowbolts, some weaker people will have weaker shadowbolts. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - Varies from 2 to 4 ◆Halting Blood Halts the target’s flow of blood, causing their heart to stop and death to quickly ensue. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 5 Air Magic: ◆Orb of Air Creates a near invisible sphere of air energy, causing anyone who walks into it to be flung back with reasonable force. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 3 ◆Whirlwind The caster of this spell creates a whirlwind that causes chaos among enemies. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength - 4 Other ◆Lightning The ability to shoot lightning bolts out of your fingertips. In order to create lightning, you must harness the magic in your body, and direct it through your body to your fingertips, creating a bolt of lightning. Branch - Manipulation Spell Strength -4 ◆Safeguarding Shield Cause the target to be invulnerable for a short amount of time Branch - Enchantment Spell Strength - 4 ◆Hokache A powerful barrier of bone spikes that wraps itself completely around the caster for protection. Branch - Summoning Spell Strength - 7 ◆Blinding Revenge Enchants a shield or weapon, maybe even armor, so that when it is hit, it releases a blinding (not permanent) flash to stun and blind nearby enemies. Branch - Enchantment Spell Strength - 5 Racial spells Certain races are imbued with particular spells. ◆Stoneskin Toughen your skin for a short length, so that no blade can penetrate it. Available to Grers. Spell Strength - 3 ◆Inner Beast Become absolutely furious, using your horns, hands, feet and teeth. Nothing is equal to the strength of you. Available to Minotaur. Spell Strength - 3 ◆Venomous Spit Spit a lethal dose of venom. Available to Taksils. Spell Strength - 2 ◆Sand Prison The caster of this spell controls the very sand beneath his enemies feet, causing it to envelop around them, and take them a few hundred feet below the ground. Available to Sandrin. Spell Strength - 8 ◆Earthsand Control sand, letting you make sand out of dirt, by pulling specific minerals from the ground. Available to Sandrin. ◆Sandstorm Cause a sandstorm to appear, limiting vision for your enemies. Available to Sandrin. Spell Strength - 4 ◆Rage of the Forgotten Gain strength from the memories of your ancestors. Available to Cyclopses. Spell Strength - 4 ◆Furious Speed Jump higher and run faster for a limited time. Available to Halidra. Spell Strength - 3 ◆Wild Call Call some nearby animals to your aid for a limited time. Available to Elves. Spell Strength - 3 ◆Bloodrage Become unstoppable in combat for a limited time. Available to Orcs. Spell Strength - 3 ◆Skinchange Turn into an animal. Available to Skinchangers. Spell Strength - 3 Variations Although this list was publicized throughout the Lands, not all members have encountered magic in their travels. Some merely haven't had the opportunity, while others think it too complicated or don't hold with making magic a part of their stories. In addition, there are several other forms of magic, such as portal creation, which have not yet been fully researched.